


【已授翻】关于情感的研究

by BlackTea_LN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Deathfic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN
Summary: 假如夏洛克走进劳里斯顿花园时，迎接他的不是詹妮弗·威尔逊的身体，而是一个疲惫的老军医…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	【已授翻】关于情感的研究

**Author's Note:**

> 根据 **[endlesshorizons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshorizons/pseuds/endlesshorizons)** 的 **[A Study in Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819768)** 翻译，  
> 喜欢的去原文留个kudos❤吧

夏洛克进入劳里斯顿花园的警戒线下，完全不理会萨莉和安德森的嘲讽。终于在第四个受害者出现之后，雷斯垂德让他接手了这个案子，他几乎无法抑制自己的喜悦。连环杀手总是很有趣，远比他最近一直处理的那些小小的冲动犯罪有趣得多。谋杀案总是精心策划，解决它们更像是一场复杂的棋局，而不是别的。

“高加索男性，三十五六岁，”雷斯垂德一边说一边领着他沿着螺旋楼梯往上走。“刚出现在这里没多久，一些孩子发现了他。”

夏洛克戴上了手套，只是半信半疑地听着警探说话。在这些简短的简报中，他从来没有放弃任何相关的东西，没有什么是夏洛克在处理尸体几分钟后无法理解的。相反，他的眼神在吱吱作响的楼梯和剥落掉漆的楼梯扶手上闪烁，寻找可能的线索。

尸体在这座破旧建筑的顶层，穿过一扇半开的门，由一个面无表情的警察把守着。自80年代以来就废弃不用的老公寓，夏洛克一边跟着雷斯垂德走进房间，一边将看到的东西编目。房间外面没有打斗痕迹，没有任何脚印和被警察踩踏过灰尘的干扰痕迹。

最后，夏洛克把目光从周围的环境转移到了躺在房间中央的尸体上。一个矮个子趴在地板上，穿着一件黑色夹克，肘部有几块补丁，胳膊举到脑后。突然之间，夏洛克脑子里开始形成的所有推理都突然停下来，自行崩溃，留下一片空白。

“约翰”那个低语的名字不假思索地脱口而出。他的双腿颤抖着，背靠在墙上寻求支撑，否则他肯定会摔倒在地。

“天哪，夏洛克! ”他几乎听不到雷斯垂德那狂乱的声音，尽管他能看到另一个人的脸在他面前若隐若现。“哦，上帝啊。你认识他? ”

\--

夏洛克在喧闹昏暗的酒吧里坐下时皱起了鼻子。自从维克多有一次把他从大学里拽出来以后，他就再也没有来过这种地方，他对此一点也不高兴。身后足球比赛的喧闹的笑声和嘈杂声钻进了他的脑袋，使他的硬盘负荷过重之余还没有提供任何有用的信息。

酒保悄悄地走到他面前，夏洛克点了一杯酒以避免引起注意，他的眼睛一直盯着那扇离吧台和后墙只有几英尺远，看起来不起眼挂着“员工专用”的牌子的门。加里森和他的同伙，那个酒吧的经理，现在应该在那里见面。只要再忍受几分钟这个墙洞的喧闹声，夏洛克就会跟着他的嫌疑犯一起出去。

“在等人吗? ”一个声音从他耳后传来，一个人悄悄地坐到了他旁边的座位上。

“是的，”夏洛克比平时更没耐心地简答道，眼睛几乎没有离开他的目标。

“你等人的时候介意我陪你吗? ”

夏洛克发出了一个沮丧的信号，对这个男人的大胆和他自己不能简单地离开感到恼火。夏洛克绞尽脑汁想找到让某人离开的最快方法。滚开，他脑子里有个声音说，然后他咧嘴笑了笑，转过身来。

“你是个军医，很快就要被派往国外，恬不知耻地寻找一夜情，”他说，眼睛扫视着另一个男人，一个接一个地向他展示了这些推理，“你的上一任女朋友几个月前和你分手了，可能是因为你不愿意把你们的关系置于军队之上。你参军是为了给你父亲留下深刻印象，证明你的男子气概，但是我担心，他永远也不会克服你暴露双性恋倾向时所造成的裂痕。”夏洛克停顿了一下，傻笑了一下。“那么，你还想陪我吗? ”

\--

“凶手是女性，”安德森那令人厌恶的拖长语调把夏洛克从头脑的迷雾中拉了出来。这个声音比平时更让人恼火。他咆哮着，挣扎着把自己拉起来，但一只手坚定地把他推了回去。“她，”那个男人继续说，似乎没有注意到夏洛克凶狠的眼神。“他可能想告诉我们凶手是个女人。”

夏洛克强迫自己重新把目光聚焦在尸体上，而雷斯垂德则走开，当着安德森的面把门关上。果然，在约翰的左手旁边，地板的木板上刻着三个字母: s-h-e。他咬着嘴唇，强迫自己的大脑集中注意力，看着眼前的画面，就像看其他犯罪现场一样，注意着他灰白的头发，笨拙的肩膀和无用的躺在身边的铝制手杖。他想，这些一定意味着什么，但是他大脑中往常闪电般迅速的突触却拒绝点燃和连接这些点。

“你该回家了，”夏洛克跌跌撞撞伸手去拿旁边证物袋里的钱包和钥匙时，雷斯垂德说道。

“就是这些吗? 他身上还有别的东西吗? ”夏洛克一边撬开袋子一边问道。

“回家吧，这次没有你我们也能应付。”

“手机，他有手机吗? ”

雷斯垂德摇摇晃晃地把他拉了起来，夏洛克沮丧地发现，当他被推出门时，他已经没有力气反抗了。

“被赶出来了，怪胎? ”安德森依在墙上冷笑道，“你干了什么，舔尸体? ”

“闭嘴，安德森，干你的活去。”雷斯垂德厉声说。夏洛克发现自己被拖下了楼梯，尽管一再抗议，雷斯垂德还是没有松开手臂，直到他被关进了一辆出租车，在主干道上向贝克街驶去。

\--

夏洛克看着另一个人睁大眼睛，嘴巴张开然后又合上了，给人留下了金鱼的奇妙印象。“你怎么知道的? ”

夏洛克叹了口气。那就是好奇的人之一了。他不耐烦地列出了这个男人的军事举止、他干枯的手和他穿着的衬衫的证据。接着是一片寂静，夏洛克转过身来盯着漆好的门，心想他很快就会独自一人了。

“太神奇了。”

听到这话，夏洛克扭过头来，惊讶地发现那个男人还在那里，而且，令人震惊的是，他似乎真的在赞美他。

“你真的这么认为吗? ”

“当然是。这是不同寻常的。这是相当不同寻常的。”

轮到夏洛克目瞪口呆了，他又看了另一个人一眼。即使那个人坐着，夏洛克也能看出他个子不高，但身体健壮。脏兮兮的金发剪成很短的军式发型，与他深蓝色的眼睛和即使超过三十岁也带着孩子气的笑容形成了鲜明的对比。夏洛克闻到了一股淡淡的酒气，但从气味的强烈程度和他那清澈的眼神来看，他最多喝了一两杯。

就在这时夏洛克听到了身后砰地一声关上门，加勒特森从碰头的地方出来愤怒地离开了。夏洛克从座位上跳起来追赶嫌疑人，加勒森注意到了他，闪进一个侧门。当他沿着后巷的鹅卵石路跑下来时，夏洛克隐隐约约听到身后传来另一对脚步声。

\--

当夏洛克站在他新起居室的废墟上时，他怒火中烧。几乎没有打开的箱子都被撕开了，里面的东西到处乱扔。他周围整齐的线条和世界的边缘最终被扔进了混乱之中，以配合他心灵宫殿的混乱，但这并不能阻止愤怒通过墙壁爬出来。

他怎么敢？约翰怎么敢自己去送死，他真有那么白痴吗？为什么雷斯垂德在凶手盯上约翰之前没有早点叫他来？还是因为他对自己感到愤怒，因为他拒绝了克罗夫特提出的盯着约翰的建议，因为他把那个月看作是一次失常，因为那些未读的信件仍然放在他的床边而没有像他希望的那样在壁炉里烧成灰烬？

铃声在他身边响起，夏洛克条件反射地伸手去拿手机。

信息来源: 迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯

夏洛克把手机扔到一边，完全不担心手机着陆时发出的嘎吱声。不管怎么说，它最好是坏了。没有什么话是他想听的。

手机，他想起了犯罪现场的证物袋。在现场发现的物品中没有手机，但在约翰钱包里的“如果遗失，请还给”卡片上有一个号码，就在他的名字下面和他的电子邮件地址上面。

打给这个号码的电话无人接听，但在一瞬间他想起了电子邮件地址: john.watson@mephone. org.uk。约翰很聪明——不是天才，但是聪明。如果手机不在他身上那肯定在凶手身上。他把它放在身边。心怦怦直跳，夏洛克登陆网站，输入约翰的电子邮件作为用户名。至于密码——

他深吸了一口气，输入一个单词: s-h-e-r-l-o-c-k。

\--

“这太荒谬了，”当他们俩靠在门上的时候，约翰咯咯地笑了起来。他们住在夏洛克位于蒙塔古街的一间昏暗的公寓里。“这是我做过的最荒谬的事。”

夏洛克听到自己嘴里冒出一个陌生的、让人头晕眼花的笑声，“一旦你入侵了阿富汗，你可能就会修改这句话。”

“不只是我，”约翰一边回答一边转身看着夏洛克，咧嘴笑着，笑里藏着甜蜜而深情的东西，让他的心怦怦直跳。夏洛克会因为这种多愁善感的表情而责备自己，但是他已经花了一个星期的时间试图——但是没有成功——压抑那种在他内心深处不可避免的温暖的感觉。相反，他强迫自己停止思考，停止重复现在熟悉的暗示和后果清单，因为他把约翰拉向他，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。

约翰的嘴唇很温暖，他急切地伸出舌头试图抵住夏洛克自己的下唇。考虑到他们相遇的情况，夏洛克不应该对约翰如此热情地伸出双手紧紧地贴在他身上感到惊讶，但是他仍然感到一阵惊喜，因为约翰似乎是多么想要他，即使他现在已经知道了夏洛克的事情。夏洛克的大脑一片空白，他的注意力只集中在面前这个男人的气味和味道上。

过了很长时间，约翰才是那个撤退的人。夏洛克向前，想要重新夺回他的嘴唇，但是两只坚定的手放在他的胸口，在他还没动手之前阻止了他。

“你确定吗? ”约翰低声说道，他的呼吸掠过夏洛克的脸颊，眼神中透露出夏洛克无法理解的神情。“我三周后就要被派遣了。”

夏洛克只是点点头又靠了过来，除了约翰压在他身上的温暖，他什么也不想思考。

\--

夏洛克一边追逐着屏幕上的蓝点，一边用一只胳膊将平板电脑抱在胸前，穿过屋顶和小巷，在黑暗的街道上奔跑。至少这种感觉是熟悉的，一月份夜晚空气的寒冷透过他的卷发，渗透进他大衣敞开的领子。肺部的灼烧感，霓虹灯和白炽灯在他的视线中跳跃，他的思绪专注于追寻他的猎物。如果他跑得够快的话，也许他可以逃离紧随他三步之后的那种陌生的内疚、愤怒和悲伤的痛苦，把它们的阴影丢到伦敦的街道上，因为这些痛苦俯视着他。

但是，即使他从一条街灯照亮的人行道跳到另一条，他的大脑仍然拒绝像往常一样把注意力集中在追逐上。有什么东西在他的脑海里纠缠着他，一个未经他允许就试图成形的推理。

一根拐杖。失去行动能力——失去目标，对于一个如此活跃并且如此享受生活的人来说？

密码，显然目前没有浪漫的依恋。

然而，没有尝试接触。他认识的那个约翰·华生，他从容自信，眼睛里闪烁着淘气的光芒——他会努力的，不是吗？

这一次，夏洛克不想知道。这又有什么关系呢？不管约翰最后在想什么，结果都是是一样的。谋杀就是谋杀，死了就是死了。在所有人中他应该最清楚这一点。

但是，一个叛逆的思想提出质疑，如果它有关系呢？

\--

清晨的微光透过夏洛克卧室窗户上破旧的窗帘缝隙照射进来。在这个安静的房间里，约翰的闹钟发出刺耳的哔哔声，夏洛克不情愿地睁开了眼睛。闹钟的显示屏在发出亮光——早上6点，他立刻对自己睡着感到愤怒。他本来是想让这个夜晚尽可能地持续下去，不知怎么的，他希望凭借自己的意志力，他可以把这几秒钟分开，这样他们就可以永远躲在每一秒钟之间。

在他旁边，约翰呻吟着，床垫也移动了。夏洛克再次闭上眼睛，在床上翻了个身，把胳膊像老虎钳一样甩到了约翰的胸前。他感觉到约翰把他拉近，用鼻子蹭他的卷发。夏洛克把鼻子埋在约翰裸露的胸膛里，试图假装一切正常，但是他脑海中的倒计时并没有停下来，每一个温暖柔和的瞬间都被染上了酸涩绝望的色彩。

几分钟后，约翰终于从四肢和毯子的笼子里挣脱出来，在夏洛克的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“对不起，”他在夏洛克耳边轻声说道。在走进隔壁的浴室之前，他给了夏洛克一个温柔的吻。

夏洛克转过身背对着卧室的门，闭上眼睛，听着约翰准备的声音。淋浴开关的声音，布料的沙沙声，厨房里盘子、刀子和马克杯的哗啦声。他听到约翰回到卧室的脚步声，在床头柜上放了一杯茶，但他没有回头看。

“夏洛克，我得走了。”

他把眼睛闭得更紧，双臂和膝盖靠得更近了。

“求你了，夏洛克。”

约翰的声音粗糙而颤抖。他感觉到有一只温暖的手放在他的肘弯处，但他无法让自己转过身去面对约翰脸上现在的表情，因为他知道有很长一段时间很难甚至见不到约翰了。他之前对感情的所有疑虑，所有他不想投入到一段感情的理由都在那一刻涌现出来。

“我知道... ... 我知道你不是那种等待的人，”约翰说。“但也许当我的服役期结束后，如果你还愿意，我是说，如果你愿意... ”

“走吧，约翰。”

这些话被咬了出来，当它们相互刮擦着从他的喉咙里爬出来。最后，他手臂上的压力终于消失了，约翰安静地告别离开了。

\--

“爱是一种更加危险的动机。”

夏洛克眯起眼睛，盯着那些带斑点的白色药片，那是约翰最后看到的东西之一。

这就是出租车司机的游戏。‘关怀并不是一种优势’的古老信条在他的脑海中回荡，它让某些尖锐而令人作呕的东西涌上他的喉咙。当对方开始向他解释他的赞助者关于他能从每具尸体得到的资金的安排时，他的情绪变得更加强烈了。他因为约翰拿到多少钱？他痛苦地想着。约翰的命值多少钱——在城里几个月的房租？大学一年的学费？

“是时候做出选择了，”出租车司机说。

夏洛克冷笑着，眼睛扫视着这个人，注意到他的弱点“如果我两个都不选呢? ”

“你可以有一半的机会，或者我一枪打爆你的头。”夏洛克看着那个男人掏出手枪对准两眼之间的空隙。“有趣的是，从来没有人会这么选，”他继续说道，但夏洛克没有听到他说什么。

当他麻木地盯着面前的枪时，一切都消失了。塑料的，上着廉价的黑色油漆。枪管的大小远不足以让子弹通过。这就是个玩具。也许足以愚弄那些除了电视以外从未看到过枪的普通人，但却愚弄不了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

而且，更别说像约翰 · 华生那样的老兵。


End file.
